à cause d'un chat
by MoonyFull
Summary: Voilà, pour la marvex day qui aura lieu le mois prochain je me suis lancée dans un défi de 10 chapitres. contiens plusieurs couples Yaoi, je resterai secrète là dessus ;)
1. Les nuages, Saint-pierre et un chat

Bonsoir/bonjour tout le monde !

Ça fait un moment que j'ai rien écrit, normal, je ne suis pas tellement inspirée par ce que j'avais commencé à écrire, certes je les continuerai mais bon on verra.

La marvex day approche (genre plus d'un mois xD) mais vu le défi que je me suis lancée, je pense que c'est assez utile de s'y prendre maintenant.

Cette histoire sera en 10 chapitres courts. J'essayerai de ne pas trop me griller la cervelle, j'en ai besoin pour bosser ahah. Mais soyons franc : ça va être dur pour moi.

Cette fiction comportera aussi d'autres pairing que je ne dirai pas D surpriiiise !

Ah et encore une chose, les personnes étant sensiblement dégoutées par le yaoi peuvent partir )

Bonne lecture !

8_8

Chapitre 1 : Les nuages, Saint-pierre et un chat.

Tout ceci n'aurai jamais dû arriver….et surtout pas à cause d'un chat. Oui un chat. Oh non, ne me regardez pas comme ça. Il a rien eu lui … je ne suis pas non plus du genre à m'attacher à quoi que ce soit ni à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs….j'ai toujours été du genre à jouer avec les mots, « lâche-moi », « t'es lourd », « dégage de là », « tu me gonfle » mais tout ceci, juste pour me protéger. En réalité j'ai jamais détesté qui que ce soit. Enfin sauf elle, lui ….et elle aussi. Oh pas grand-chose, des personnes insignifiantes. Juste mon Ex, son meilleur ami et ma sœur, Larxene cette grosse pétasse. Ouai je sais ce n'est pas bien d'insulter les gens, mais croyez-moi, une sœur comme elle, vous finirez par vous pendre. Mademoiselle la fifille à papa, la princesse de maman et moi ? Le petit gros à lunettes quand j'étais petit, le grand con à lunette maintenant. Mais bon… la question actuelle que je me pose c'est : qu'est-ce que je fou ici ?

Je suis debout devant un barbu assis sur son nuage, grattant du papier, sur son torse épinglé fièrement « Saint-Pierre secrétaire en chef » ses longues ailes blanches frémissant à chacun de ses mouvements, je me retourne, les miennes sont minuscules. Même mes cheveux qui caressent mes fesses sont plus longs…. Le barbu lève enfin la tête et me regarde de manière assez blasée.

- Nom, prénom, âge et cause du décès.

- Heu..mais vous le savez pas vous ?

- Moi non.

- Agami Vexen j'ai 28 ans et je suis mort…en voulant sauver un chat…

Je me retourne même pas, j'entends des voix derrière, des rires moqueurs, le type devant moi sourit.

- Ouai je suis mort pour sauver un putain de chat et alors ?

Ma voix porta dans la pièce ce qui fit sursauter les deux abrutis derrière moi, bienfait.

- Je regarde votre dossier et je vois ce que je peux faire.

- Je croyais que…non je laisse tomber….faites donc.

- Votre vie est vide de bonnes actions mon petit gars. Il n'y a que deux solutions qui s'offrent à vous.

- Hey papy, j'ai sauvé un chat c'est une bonne action !

- cela ne suffit pas, vous avez été radin, égoïste et en plus, votre cœur est sombre et froid. L'amour n'a jamais été connu on dirai.

- ….l'amour…parlons-en. J'ai aimé une fois je me suis fait avoir alors vous foutez pas de ma gueule.

- Mais non espèce d'abruti, je parle du vrai amour comme les films !

- ….

- Ok…deux solutions. L'enfer…ou l'entre monde. Ici vous n'avez pas vraiment de choses à faire. Si vous réalisez 100 bonnes actions qu'on vous donnera, vous pourrez revenir à la vie. Et vu que l'amour est votre point faible, je vous y colle.

- Vous me prenez pour Cupidon ?!

- C'est ça ou l'enfer.

- Okay va pour jouer Cupidon et ses 100 bonnes actions.

...

Voilà j'espère que cela vous donnera envie de connaitre la suite. Si vous avez bien compris, Monsieur devra bien sur sauver des gens mais les mettre en quelque sorte en couple !

Je vous donne un indice sur le futur couple : il fait partit de kingdom hearts, mais pas de l'organisation XIII ( deux hommes)


	2. Le bébé, le couple et le chat noir

Hey ! Voici pour vous le second chapitre ) bonne lecture !

…

Chapitre 2 : Le bébé, le couple et le chat noir.

Saint-Pierre ce tenait devant moi, se grattant la barbe d'un air songeur, il tenait dans ses mains une liasse de papiers. Ma première mission ?

- Voici ta première mission. Elle est en trois parties. Demain matin, à 9h17 tapante du matin, un incendie vas ce déclarer dans un appartement, à 9h53, le bébé va mourir inutilement, ton rôle sera d'être le pompier qui le sauvera. Rassure-toi, le feu ne te brûlera pas.

- Rassurant… ensuite ?

- Il y a un jeune homme qui a fait le vœu d'avoir le courage de dire ce qu'il ressent à son ami d'enfance. Je veux que tu sois son ange gardien et que tu le guide.

- Génial. et je suis sensé m'y prendre comment ?

- Démerde-toi.

- Merci ! et la suite ?

- Le chat que tu as sauvé, il va se faire renverser et causer un carambolage causant la mort de trois personnes. Sauve-le

- ENCORE ? nan là c'est abusé ! je suis mort à cause de lui !

- jmen branle *se gratte le nez* (oui Saint-Pierre est grossier chez moi c'est comme ça ;D)

- Bon … c'est Ok. Je vais y aller.

Le vieux me regarde en souriant, un halo blanc m'entoure d'une douce chaleur et lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrent, je suis devant un appartement. Je regarde ma montre : 9h10, le feu va arriver. J'attends que cela arrive et lorsque je vois le feu qui débute, des gens sortent de partout, une vieille femme appelle les pompiers et je continue à regarder. Je m'approche lentement de l'appartement et attend. 9h30 les pompiers ne sont pas encore là, il reste une vingtaine de minutes, je me décide et cours vers l'entrée du bâtiment, mes cheveux glissant sur mon dos, je les lies rapidement et monte les marches rapidement, j'entends un bébé pleurer, ça me déchire le cœur, je défonce la porte et entre dans l'appartement. Personne… je cherche, l'enfant est dans un parc à bébé au milieu du salon seul. Le feu à commencer de la cuisine, je m'approche de l'enfant qui pleure, ses cheveux blonds comme les blés. Les yeux bleus comme la mer. Je l'attrape et le serre fort contre ma poitrine et sort en courant, le protégeant dans mon manteau et arrive en bas. La police et les pompiers sont là, me regardant avec des yeux ronds.

- Ou sont les parents ? demandais-je énervé

- Les parents sont jamais là…ce pauvre bouchon est toujours tout seul. La femme qui s'en occupe finissait il y a une heure. Me répond une vieille femme.

- C'est inadmissible autant pour les parents que pour la femme !

Je m'énervais et serrait l'enfant contre moi qui venait de s'assoupir, mâchouillant mes cheveux. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la scène. Les pompiers courraient de partout et un officier de police attrapa l'enfant me remerciant. Elle était d'une rare beauté pensais –je. Des yeux bleus profonds et les cheveux roses pâles. La jeune femme posa l'enfant et je remarquai rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un homme…. Je détourne donc les yeux de son postérieur avant de m'effacer.

- Ou est-il ? demanda le jeune policier.

- Je ne sais pas, il a disparu … répondit un homme.

Ma seconde mission consistait à servir d'ange gardien à un enfant. Les sentiments ce n'est pas mon truc mais alors pas du tout et encore plus quand il s'agit de conseiller un gosse…. Mon apparence changea, mes ailes blanches minuscules se repointèrent dans mon dos et j'étais vêtu d'un grand manteau blanc. A la fin de la journée tu peux te crever les yeux je pense. Je volais dans la ville à la recherche d'une prière adresser à un quelconque dieu de l'amour ( pouapouah xD) jusqu'à ce que j'entendent une petite voix douce et tremblante demandant « à nouveau » de l'aide. Je m'approche de la fenêtre et découvre un jeune garçon âgé d'environs treize ou quatorze ans, sur le bord de sa fenêtre, ses deux petites mains liées, les yeux fermées, je me mis juste en face.

- Hey gamin reste pas planté tu vas choper un rhume. Le conseillais-je.

- WHOAAAAA !

Le gosse tomba en arrière les deux jambes en l'air et se redressa, il m'envoya tout ce qui passait sous sa main, mais pas de bol, je n'étais plus physiquement touchable. Heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs… l'enfant le remarqua et se redressa penaud, un oreiller à la main.

- Si vous êtes un sale pervers qui veut me voler ma virginité, sachez que vous me faites pas peur ! couina le gosse.

- … dans ce sens-là, j'avais envie de rire mais ça serai déplacer, je me contentai de sourire. C'est différent, non ?

- Non, tu as bien fait un souhait non ?

- Oui ! et ?

- Celui de dire à ton amoureux que tu l'aimes je me trompe ?

- ….et qu'est-ce qu'un vieux artichaut puceau en croûte de mes couilles*peux faire pour m'aider ? sourit alors le gosse

- O_O tu viens de m'appeler comment ?

- Il est vieux, moche et sourd en plus w tu me veux quoi ?!

- T'aider patate….

- M'aider toi ? t'es qui d'abord ? ma maman m'a interdit de parler aux inconnus !

- Alors pourquoi tu me parles ?

- Bah c'est toi qui es venu !

Je soupirai, j'avais envie de l'étrangler mais, je sentis alors que son cœur était profondément triste. L'amour qu'il portait à son ami malgré son âge était d'une pureté qui semblait me toucher.

- Ecoute gamin, j'ai encore du boulot, je vais te dire une chose. Si ce garçon est important à tes yeux, reste à ses côtés sans l'étouffer. Jette toi à l'eau, tu es jeune, et puis tu n'as qu'une vie, crois-moi…quand tu viens à mourir tu fini par regretter de n'avoir jamais été heureux.

- Et s'il refuse, et que je perds son amitié ? que vais-je faire sans lui ?

Ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer de larmes. J'avais enfin son attention.

- Alors continue ton aventure, et reste à ses côtés pour le protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Si ce garçon est ton meilleur ami et que l'amour qu'il te porte est réel peu importe si c'est de l'amitié, il comprendra et t'abandonnera pas. S'il te laisse tomber, c'est que ce type est un imbécile. Je n'ai pas les meilleurs conseils, mais ton cœur te guidera.

Le gamin sourit alors en hochant doucement de la tête.

- Merci ! j'irai lui dire… demain ! oh je m'appelle Sora ! et vous ?

- Vexen. Mais….tout ceci doit rester secret d'accord ?

- Oui !

Le gosse me sourit encore une fois et je partis chercher la dernière victime à sauver. Ce foutu chat.

Je volais au-dessus de la ville avec espoir, passant entre les gens qui marchaient, j'étais redevenu invisible, je me faufilais entre les passants et me stoppa au milieu de la route. Celle où je suis mort. Visiblement ça va me suivre. En regardant les trottoirs, je vis alors ce chat noir, il traversa la route alors que le feu passait au vert, j'attrapai alors le chat et m'envola avec, planant au-dessus des maisons, la boule de poils dans mes bras. Il me regarda en ronronnant. Je le posa au sol.

- T'es au courant que je suis mort par ta faute….

Ouai … ce moment je ne l'oublierai jamais….

Je sortais du travail, mon déjeuner dans les bras, ce chat traversait au moment où une voiture passa. Je me rendis alors compte qu'il portait un collier, sa famille serai triste surtout si il y a un enfant. Je posa mon déjeuner sur un banc et couru aussi vite que possible, la voiture était trop proche, je n'ai donc pu faire qu'une chose : lui donner un gros coup de pied au cul et le faire voler avant de prendre la voiture de plein fouet, faire un vol de trois mètres et m'écraser au sol dans un bruit d'os brisés….

Et lui….il me regardait, se frottant à ses chevilles.

- Biscuit ? ( ouai il a la classe son nom hein XD)

Une petite voix me sortit de ma rêverie, je leva la tête et remarqua le policier encore en tenue devant moi, il retira sa casquette, laissant ses longs cheveux roses glisser sur ses épaules, il attrapa son chat et le mis dans sa casquette.

- Filou tu t'es encore enfui….encore en train de chasser les moustiques hein ?

Il sourit… son chat me regarda à ce moment, la tête de l'homme se retourna.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? hm ? il n'y a personne ici chéri

Bien sûr ….je suis déjà mort. Il partit avec son chat. Décidemment je n'aurai jamais été aussi heureux de voir ce sale sac à puce. Je remontais donc voir mes supérieurs, qui avaient l'air content, mais mes pensées étaient ailleurs. Le lendemain, on m'appela

- Regarde ce que ton travail à fait de bien! Sourit alors le vieux

Je me penchais sur le nuage blanc. Je vis alors Sora marchant gaiement avec son ami.

- H-hey Riku….

- Oui ? un souci ? tu as l'air pensif

- Bah je me demandais si tu voudrais passer tes vacances de noël avec moi… enfin rien que toi et moi

- Oui ! ça serai amusant on mangera des chamallows dans du chocolat ! ria le plus vieux

- R-Riku….

Il commença à rougir, je me mis à rire fort ce qui m'attira le regard de mon ami le vieux.

- Oui ? Riku regardait Sora en souriant.

- J-j'aimerai te dire quelque chose, promet moi que ça ne changera pas notre amitié !

- Sora…peu importe ce que tu fais, ce que tu deviens, tu seras toujours mon ami !

- Très bien…j-je…je t'aime Riku….enfin plus qu'un simple ami.

- …

Le jeune homme semblait avoir perdu sa langue, mais son visage était encore plus rouge que celui de Sora, ça me rassurais.

- Riku dit quelque chose !

Mon cœur bondit lorsque je vis Riku attraper Sora pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. C'était tendre et adorable. Je me reculais pour leur laisser de l'intimité.

- Riku….j'ai vu un truc bizarre…

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu sais cet accident qu'il y a eu y'a quelques semaines…ce scientifique qui est mort écrasé.

- Ouai…pauvre mec

-Il est venu me voir hier, c'est lui qui m'a dit de te dire ce que je ressens.

- Sora….c'est ce qu'on appelle un ange gardien.

Les deux amoureux s'éloignèrent main dans la main.

Le vieux me montra ensuite l'enfant, il avait été placé dans une famille d'accueil qui s'occupait très bien de lui, l'enfant semblait épanoui. Et puis…je vis aussi ce foutu chat ronronner sur les genoux de son maitre, cette fois c'était à mon tour de rougir et autant vous dire, que pendant des semaines, Saint-Pierre ne m'a pas lâcher d'une semelle…

...

* = oui pour cette super insulte, j'ai demander à une amie de me trouver la plus débile qu'elle pouvais me sortir XD

Et voila :3 j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus !

Chapitre 3 : indice ! le couple sera deux personnages de l'organisation XIII, seulement l'un a un sale caractère qui causera bien des soucis à Vexen )


	3. Une déprimée, un blasé et…un chat

**Hey ! c'est partit pour un troisième chapitre :3**

**En ce moment je suis un peu prise par Final fantasy a real reborn donc je suis carrément ailleurs xDDD mais j'ai promis aux peu de personnes qui me suivent en ce moment même de finir cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 3 : Une déprimée, un blasé et …un chat.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que j'attendais allongé sur mon nuage. Rien ne bougeait pensais même descendre sur terre voir un peu comment allait ce chat. Ou son maitre. Mais la paresse m'avais vite rattrapé alors j'avais juste décidé de rester coller à mon nuage. Mais ça c'était avant. Le vieux barbu vient m'enquiquiner encore, une nouvelle liasse dans les mains.

- L'heure est au travail Vexen. Voici de nouvelles missions pour toi.

- Super, hhm …. Une suicidaire ? un mec qui pourri la journée de ses amis avec son caractère et qui va mourir d'un accident. Et encore ce foutu chat.

- Ce chat va être la cause d'un accident de la rue encore.

- On ne peut pas tuer le chat ?

- Non. Si le chat meurt, le maitre aussi. Et pour le moment son heure est pas encore venue.

- C'est quoi cette histoire…. Le chat tuerai le maitre ?

- Non abruti. Cet homme à sa vie liée à ce chat. Ce chat c'est son véritable ange gardien sauf…sauf que ce chat est maladroit.

- …c'est une blague ? non mais sérieux

- Chaque vie humaine dépend de quelque chose. Un objet, un animal ou une autre personne… si la chose ou la personne meurt…l'autre aussi. Bref va bosser !

Je me retrouvais donc projeté dans le vide, tombant du ciel comme un oiseau, je me retournai pour prendre mon envol jusqu'à la pauvre femme déprimée et la trouva facilement. Je m'arrêtai à côté d'elle, me posant doucement sur la poutre à sa droite. Sur un pont, suspendue dans le vide, des grosses larmes sur ses joues, la jeune femme me regarde.

- Fichez le camp !

- Non. Je suis ici pour t'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

- T'es qui pour me dire ce que je dois faire !?

- Heu…un ange ?

Je bougeais mes petites ailes pour lui faire comprendre, elle rit.

- Mes fesses ouai. Ou était tu quand mon connard d'ex-mari a pris mon enfant ? ou étais tu quand il l'a tuée hein ? ou étais tu ?

- J'étais encore en vie.

- ….tu es nouveau hein ? bah tu sais quoi les anges ça sert à rien !

Elle fit un mouvement de rage en lâchant la barre, comme une idiote elle chuta dans le vide, mais ça, c'était prévisible. Je saute dans le vide et la rattrape facilement avant que sa tête ne cogne le sol et la redresse doucement, la garde dans mes bras. Pendant un instant elle se blottis, ça me faisait tout drôle.

- Je veux juste retrouver mon bébé…

- Vous ne pourrez jamais le remplacer, mais ne faites pas ce genre de bêtises pour la mort de votre enfant. Retrouvez confiance en vous, retrouvez l'amour. Je vous guiderai. Je vous aiderai jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez l'amour au-delà, c'est votre vie.

- ….je ferai un effort. Mais je ne promets rien.

- Votre vie ne s'arrête pas ici. Votre avenir est largement plus beau. Moi je vous le promets.

Elle me sourit un peu, et je la remonte sur la terre ferme avant de commencer à partir. Je vois sa mère arriver en courant et l'enlacer. Je souris un peu et va à ma seconde mission. Cela m'emmène dans un lieu moins …. Rassurant. Une ruelle sombre en fait. J'avance doucement dans la ruelle.

- ….ou est-il…

Je cherchais le blasé de la vie qui pourrissait celle de ses amis, et puis.

- OUCH !

Je me suis écrasé comme un gros caca sur le sol, visiblement sur quelqu'un vu le confort de la chose. J'entends un grognement, ça sent l'alcool….

- Azy c'est qui qui m'écrase la….

- Moi.

- Qui moi ?

- Ton ange gardien.

- BWAHAHAHAHAHAH UN ANGE GARDIEN … mon cul c'est du salami ?

- Surement. Debout ivrogne.

Je le soulève et le sort de la ruelle en le tirant par le bras nonchalamment, je n'ai jamais aimé les gens qui buvaient. Je le retourne pour lui faire face, je me rends soudainement compte, que l'homme est très jeune. Les cheveux bleus et longs, les yeux dorés et une cicatrice entre les yeux. J'avoue, il est beau.

- Quoi ?

- Je sens son halène plutôt mauvaise, là c'est moins joli d'un coup. Je fouille ses poches et en sort son portable.

- HEY ! TOUCHE PAS L EMPLUMER !

Il essaye de me frapper mais il se casse la gueule, c'était drôle à voir. Je parcours son journal d'appels et me rend compte qu'il a genre une vingtaine d'appels de la même personne dans la soirée, des sms plein d'inquiétudes…. Je fouille et ouai. Le mec lui demande à plusieurs reprises de rappeler.

- Ton ami à l'air de s'inquiéter pour toi. Pourquoi ne pas le rappeler ?

- Occupe-toi de ton cul.

- Déjà fait. Répond. Ton ami « Xemnas » s'inquiète pour toi rappelle le.

- Non. Qu'il aille baiser toute les salopes du lycée. Je lui fais la gueule à ce connard u_u

Décidemment, grossier et en plus pas aimable. Je plains son ami.

- Hey tu pourrais être gentil avec. Il s'inquiète.

- Tu parles. Il ne s'inquiète pas. Si il me harcèle c'est juste parce qu'il a peur de se faire défoncer la gueule par mon père.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis mineur. Et lui c'est mon professeur. T'as compris ? si mon père sais que je suis bourré alors que j'étais sensé étudier avec lui il va lui bourrer la gueule.

- Tu es sous la responsabilité de ton professeur, tu sais que s'il t'arrive une bricole c'est lui qui prend.

Le lis alors les papiers et me rend compte d'une chose.

- Tu sais ce qu'il devait arriver ce soir ?

- Non. Il m'arrive quoi ?

- Violé, tuer et découpé en pièces. On t'a retrouvé dans ce container derrière toi deux semaines après. Et qui on a mis en prison ?

Son visage devint blanc.

- Qui ?

- Ton prof. Il va se faire violer et égorger en prison. A cause de toi. C'est ce que tu veux ?

- Non ! j-je…je peux juste pas…

- Dit… dit moi ce qu'il t'arrive. Pourquoi t'es comme ça.

- …j'ai pas le droit.

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Saix…

- Saix, je suis là pour te sauver ce soir ET…suis moi ! prend ma main.

J'avais entendu un bruit bizarre, il a pris ma main et je m'envolais au-dessus de quatre jeunes.

- J'étais sûr d'avoir vu cet enculé de Saix passer par ici….

- T'as surement rêvé mec.

- Tant pis….je lui ferai payer le coup de ce matin un autre jour. Tss….

- T'en fait pas on lui fera le cul quand il sera seul.

Les mecs partent en riant et je me repose au sol avec mon paquet.

- Tout ça à cause d'un ballon….je lui ai balancé la balle en sport en pleine gueule et ça lui as pas plus.

- En te violant, tu t'es débattus alors il t'a planté son couteau pour te faire taire. Le souci c'est que tu as fait une crise par peur et tu es tombé dans les pommes, du coup ces imbéciles ont cru que tu étais mort et ils t'ont découpé pour t'éparpiller un peu partout dans la ville…

- Et je vais faire comment après ? je veux dire….maintenant que je suis vivant.

- Le papelard dit que tu vas juste te prendre une bonne papate dans la tronche rien de grave.

- Et Xemnas ?

J'aurai juré voir ses joues rougir. Ou alors je deviens fou.

- Il va bien et il sera en vie.

- Ouf…. Je dois retourner le voir, ça me permettra de décuver avant d'aller chez moi. Mon père lui en mettra une sinon.

- Saix ?

- Quoi ?

- …il représente quoi ce prof pour toi ? je veux dire…ta phrase m'a fait un peu penser à de la jalousie….

- ...rien du tout.

Son visage cramoisi me fait alors penser que j'avais raison.

- De toute manière…je suis son élève et je suis mineur. Je ne vais lui causer que des soucis.

- Hey. Tu sais, tu es bientôt majeur, genre six mois.

Je regarde les papiers. Ça me fit sourire de voir son visage rougir aussi fort.

- M-mais….

- Quand tu auras tes cours à l'université, ce prof ne sera plus ton prof alors… dit lui. Que tu l'aime.

- Mon père le déteste. Il ne me laissera jamais faire.

- Ton père tu t'en fou tu ne vas pas vivre avec toute ta vie non, il est temps que tu grandisses tu sais. Ton père n'aura plus rien à te dire.

- Surement …

- Aller grimpe.

Je lui montre mon dos, il monte sans froisser mes ailes, et je le ramène jusqu'à chez son prof. Le pauvre homme était endormi sur son canapé, ses livres et ses copies étalées partout sur la table. Saix s'approcha de lui et lui retira ses lunettes doucement, les posa sur la table et le couva avec amour avant de ranger ses affaires.

- Je n'ai pas envie de le réveiller…il doit être épuisé. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

Il attrape une feuille et un stylo et lui griffonne un petit mot dessus avant de venir vers moi.

- Je me suis excusé et je l'ai rassuré en disant que j'étais rentré chez moi.

Je l'attrape sur mon dos et il lui jette un petit regard avec un sourire, je le porte et le ramène chez lui, son père attend devant la porte le regard dur.

- Ou étais tu ? encore avec ce satané prof !

- ….Non pas cette fois. J'ai été me bourrer la gueule parce que tu m'étouffe et que je ne peux pas vivre en paix alors merde laisse-moi faire ce que je veux. Si mon cul se faire prendre par mon prof c'est mon choix ne te mêle pas de ma vie privée sinon moi je me mêle de la tienne et je dis à maman que tu la trompe avec la bonniche.

Vu le silence que son père lui offre, on voit qu'il a raison. Le père sourit un peu et le laisse rentrer.

- Tu ressembles bien à ta mère. T'as un caractère de merde.

- Je sais. Et j'en suis fier.

La porte ce ferme sur eux et je ris doucement. Je m'envole de nouveau chercher ce chat qui me gonfle.

- Ou il est….

J'ai beau tourner en rond….je le trouve pas. Je cherche auprès de la route, et là je vois une tête rose dehors avec ce foutu chat noir. Je me pose derrière un poteau et observe. Le gros chat se sauve des bras de son maitre pour courir sur la route.

- Biscuit reviens ici !

Sa voix porta mais le chat s'en foutait jusqu'à ce que comme d'habitude, une voiture arrive dessus, je vis alors le visage décomposer du policier et alla sur la route tranquillement parce que j'en avait envie et comme personne me vois, je m'en fou.

- Hey toi ! pas sur la route !

- Quoi ?

J'attrape le chat et le balance au-dessus de ma tête pendant que la voiture passe à travers mon corps. Quand je me retourne, je le vois les mains sur le visage. Je suppose qu'il m'a vu alors. Je m'approche doucement et lui tend son sac à puce. Il enlève ses mains de son joli visage et me regarde. (admirez à quel point il s'en fou de l'endroit ou atterrit le chat...)

- Mais comment ?

- ….bah. je suis déjà mort. Donc bon. Et puis votre chat me cause que des soucis … essayez de le garder chez vous.

- Il s'enfuit tout le temps même quand je l'enferme. Je ne sais pas comment il fait.

Il secoue ses cheveux, mon visage se réchauffe un peu.

- Je suis navré pour ça. Normalement je suis plus réactif mais j'ai eu une journée de merde et je suis fatigué. Je n'arrive pas à tenir debout.

- Vous devriez dormir un peu plus, prenez des vacances.

- Je ne peux pas pour le moment, je suis dans la section criminelle et en ce moment je suis chargé. Trop de meurtres.

Son visage est creusé par la fatigue, je l'attrape par les hanches et le porte.

- Le chat, monte tes grosses fesses sinon tu marches tout seul.

Le chat saute sur les jambes de son maitre et je serre fort le corps de l'homme pour pas le lâcher, ses bras étaient autour de mon cou. Ses cheveux sentent le Dahlia. Cette fleur que j'aime bien , je décolle et l'emmène dans son jardin, mais en le regardant, je m'aperçois qu'il s'est assoupi , j'entre chez lui, heureusement qu'on a le pouvoir de tout ouvrir… je le pose sur son lit et le couvre, pose son gros chat sur le lit.

- Tu bouges plus tu restes ici ! sinon je te laisse servir de tapis pour la route compris ?

L'animal me regarde avec des yeux ronds et s endors la tête sur la hanche de son maitre. Je décide donc de rentrer en espérant que la haut ils soient content. Ça n'a pas loupé, tout le monde me regardait en riant.

- Mignon hein ?

- La ferme….

Le barbu me tapote l'épaule. Quelques mois passent, le barbu m'appelle de nouveau. Il me montre dans un nuage l'avancée de mon boulot.

- La femme que j'avais sauvée, avait trouvé un travail, elle voyait un spécialiste toute les semaines, (qu'elle a trouvé mignon au passage vous me suivez) elle était mieux.

Et puis…

- Saix courrait dans les couloirs de son lycée

- Xemnas ! j'ai réussi ! j'ai eu mon diplôme !

Il riait, son visage semblait plus ouvert. Le professeur sourit alors tendrement et lui tendit un paquet tout petit.

- C'est quoi ?

- Ouvre. Tu comprendras.

Il ouvrit la boite et en sortit une clef (non pas la keyblade)

- Une clef ?

- Celle de ma maison.

Il sourit doucement en voyant le visage de Saix rougir.

- Vous…

- « tu » s'il te plait Saix. Me vouvoie plus. J'ai l'impression de prendre trente ans d'un coup.

Il s'approche de lui, l'attrape par les hanches et le colle à lui. Je ris doucement je me prends un coup derrière la tête.

- Xemnas si on nous voit on…

Il se fait couper par un baisé sur ses lèvres. Là je me mis à rire encore un peu, en réalité j'étais heureux pour eux.

- Je m'en fiche, maintenant tu n'es plus un élève de ce lycée. Alors peu importe. Je t'aime.

- J-je … moi aussi… je t'aime.

Il rit un peu et l'enlace. Le temps passa et d'après ce que je vois sur le papier, ils habitent ensemble encore jusqu'à leur mort.

Décidément j'aime quand ça fini bien, je me recule pour partir mais le barbu me rattrape.

- Ce n'est pas fini…

- Hein ?

Evidemment ils voulaient me faire chier avec le policier.

- Tu ne lui as même pas demandé son nom.

- O_o ah oui c'est vrai.

Le jeune policier avait bouclé pas mal de dossiers, il était sur son lit, son gros sac à puce sur ses genoux, mais son visage n'avais pas l'ombre d'un sourire. Il avait l'air si fatigué et si seul. Il attrape son sac à puce et le serre fort dans ses bras.

- Biscuit t'es mon seul ami.

Oh c'est ça… la solitude. Je connais…. Le pauvre. Si seulement je pouvais l'aider. Ses journées avaient l'air vides….je me promet donc d'aller le voir un peu plus. Même si je sais qu'on va se voir bientôt !

**Fin du chat-pitttre :3**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu :D !**

**Indice sur le chapitre 4 : un couple de garçons qu'on m'a demandé ! Membre de l'organisation ! un couple assez aimer d'ailleurs**


	4. Le pantin de bois et les 60 victimes

**Bon voici le chapitre 4, il va ouvrir pas mal de choses, dont un personnage très important à l'histoire. Notre Vexen va avoir du pain sur la planche !**

**J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver l'envie d'écrire en ce moment. Donc j'espère que ce chapitre sera bien**

**Je remercie Faova et ma plume de zèbre pour les commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir *w***

**….**

**Chapitre 4 : Le pantin de bois et les 60 victimes**.

Je suis tranquille dans mon nuage, je lis le journal, ces temps-ci rien de mauvais est arrivé et tant mieux. Je vois alors une ombre menaçante au-dessus de ma tête. Ça non plus c'est rien de bon.

- Debout feignasse ! me sort l'autre vieux hystérique.

- Rooh…j'ai envie de dormir !

Je me lève doucement et le regarde, cette fois, il n'a pas juste une liasse, il a un dossier complet dans les bras.

- Ta mission sera très dure….mais tu pourras t'en sortir rapidement. Si tu sauves ces personnes, tu vas pouvoir revivre rapidement.

Tiens d'un coup, ça m'intéresse, je me redresse, mes ailes avaient poussées, me frôlant le haut du dos. Je les aime mes ailes….

- Explique.

- Hmm écoute, tu as un jeune à aider. Il est très seul. Ses parents ne sont jamais là. Je veux que tu exauce un de ses souhaits. N'importe lequel, et….ce soir un hold up aura lieu à la banque de la ville. Si tu ne stoppe pas le mec, il va faire sauter le bâtiment et les 60 personnes qui y sont en otage, il y a des enfants. Ne perd pas. Sinon, tu auras encore du chemin à faire.

- Ok…heu…pas de chat cette fois ?

- Non….pourquoi ?

- Oh comme ça…

C'est pas ce que vous croyez…je m'inquiète pour ce sac à puce. Non c'est vrai. Bref. J'attrape le dossier et retourne sur terre, j'atterris en plein milieu d'une scène dans un salon. Je m'installe à côté d'un du garçon. Y'a pas plus rapide comme transition pour une fois j'ai pas à chercher.

- Roxas mon chéri….je sais que c'est embêtant…

- Vous n'êtes jamais là alors ça change rien….

- C'est ton anniversaire chéri… tu devrais être content.

Le père sourit mais le gosse y est insensible. Combien de fois ce père lui a offert ce sourire plein de mensonges pour que le petit y sois aussi peu sensible….

- J'en ai rien à faire de mon anniversaire ! je veux juste passer la journée avec vous comme une vrai famille !

- Mais on est une vrai famille ! chéri on doit travailler pour que tu puisses vivre.

- Je m'en fiche ! j'en ai assez d'être seul !

- Chéri ouvre ton cadeau. Ça te fera du bien.

Le gosse se tourne vers le paquet, un air triste sur le visage.

- Joyeuse quatorzième année hein…

Il s'approche et déchire doucement le papier, les parents se regardent. Il y avait une poupée plus grande que lui, terriblement bien faite, presque humaine, le visage ovale, les cheveux rouges et des vêtements un peu à l'ancienne. Le gosse regarde ses parents avec une drôle de tronche.

- Vous me prenez pour une fille ….

- Mais non chéri…regarde

La mère lève la tête du pantin, ses yeux s'ouvrent tout seuls, un vert magnifique, ça à l'air d'avoir touché le gosse qui la prend dans ses bras et la soulève.

- Mais il est plus grand que moi…

- Ce n'est pas grave mon ange. Donne-lui un nom. Aller !

- Hmm… Axel ! oui ! Axel !

Il sourit un peu et rassied la poupée sur le canapé, se place à côté, il regarde ses parents s'en aller, le visage tombant vers le sol tristement.

- A la semaine prochaine chéri, tu sais quoi faire à manger hein ?

- N'oublie pas : lave-toi les dents après manger !

Sur ces mots, les parents s'en vont laissant leur seul enfant dans le noir, avec sa poupée. Il soupire et la regarde.

- On dirai que tu vas être mon seul ami…. Aller viens, j'ai faim…

Il soulève son ami et l'assois à table, ce prépare seul à manger et commence son repas en regardant sa poupée.

- C'est bien la peine d'avoir une poupée…t'es totalement inutile…

Il se lève, fais sa vaisselle et pose son ami sur le canapé, puis viens placer sa petite tête sur les genoux de la poupée en ce couvrant d'un drap. Je me décide à aller le voir, et apparait soudainement devant lui, apparemment je dois être flippant, il a sursauté en serrant Axel contre lui…

- D'o-o-o-ou vous sortez ?

- Hmmm….ça serai trop long à t'expliquer…bon écoute moi petit bouchon. Je peux exaucer un de tes souhaits. Je te laisse choisir ce que tu désires. Enfin sauf tuer les gens hein !

- Pourquoi je voudrais la mort de quelqu'un…. Un souhait ? …. Hhmm…

Il regarde un instant sa poupée et me regarde. Je pense savoir ce qui trotte dans sa tête.

- J'ai jamais eu d'amis….mes parents sont jamais là….et ils m'ont offert ça …

Il montre sa poupée un peu blasé.

- Tu aimerai qu'il soit réel ? comme un humain.

- Ça serai cool mais les poupées qui deviennent humaines ça n'existe que dans les mangas papi…

- Papi ?...tu veux que je te latte les fesses ? TU VEUX UN AMI UN VRAI DECIDE TOI OU JE M'EN VAIS !

M'en voulez pas, j'aime pas qu'on m'insulte de papi…le gosse sursaute et hoche la tête, je me tourne vers le fameux axel avec un joli revers d'aile (quoi j'ai le droit de crâner non ?) et le regarde.

- Oui …. Donnez-lui une vie ! je serai moins seul ! s'il vous plait !

Je souris un peu face à ce visage tout rose devant moi, je m'approche de la poupée et pose juste ma main sur sa tête. Je pense que le vieux là-haut m'aide, la tête rouge bouge toute seule. Il lève sa tête vers moi avec un air de débile sur le visage.

- Prend soin de cet enfant. Sinon tu fini à la décharge municipale compris ?

- O-oui….

Le pantin regarde ses mains et se touche le visage avant de se tourner vers Roxas. Le petit blond s'approche de lui timidement et lui sourit.

- Tu as faim ?

- Oui…je crois.

Bon les jeunes je m'esquive j'ai du boulot, pas de bêtises.

- Tu pars déjà papi ?

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN PAPI !

Axel sursaute et attrape Roxas dans un geste protecteur. C'est mignon. Je déploie mes ailes et sort par la chambre. J'espère que je ne vais pas arriver trop tard. Je fonce sur le lieu en question, pour le moment il n'y a rien, je décide donc de rentrer, je vois le policier discuter avec une des femmes de l'accueil de la banque et s'éclipser avec elle vers l'arrière, surement une transaction qui ne me regarde pas, mais bon mes yeux ne lâche pas ses….enfin vous voyez. Je m'assois sur un meuble vu que personne ne me vois je profite un peu pour attendre que ça arrive. En revanche je sais pas comment intervenir… si tout le monde me vois…. Les heures passent et toujours rien, je fini par croire que le vieux c'est foutu de moi, jusqu'à ce que je vois un type aux cheveux noirs avec des mèches blanches entrer avec un fusil à la cuisse…merde.

- Salut à tous, vous allez tous être gentils et asseoir vos culs ou y'a de place ou je vous troue tous la tête.

Il ricane, et tire vers le haut pour ce faire comprendre. Tout le monde panique et se couche au sol, hurlent.

- File-moi la caisse toi.

Il balance son sac à une femme plus loin qui en tremblant va chercher ce qu'elle peut et lui tend le sac.

- Aller Marluxia je sais que tu es là, sort toute suite, on a un compte à régler tous les deux…hein ma jolie petite salope.

Je me demandais de qui il parlait d'un coup… personne ne sort, mais par contre, un gosse entre une guitare au dos, il pile en voyant ce qu'il se passe mais le brun lui cours après et le chope par le col.

- Ou tu vas gamin….

- Je cherchais mon ami….heu…vous êtes Xigbar ! tout le monde vous cherche en ville !

Le gosse hurle et Xigbar le balance au sol, le gosse glisse un peu et casse son instrument sous son poids.

- Aie….

- Ferme là et reste là… vous voyez ça bande de petites merdes ?

Il lève un objet vers le haut.

- Si je vous entends j'appuie dessus et je vous fais tous crever ici. BOUM ! ahahaha

La bombe….je me lève et la cherche partout, dans toute les pièces. Puis j'entends un hurlement. Je me précipite pour remarquer que le blond à la guitare lui avait sauté dessus probablement pour tenter de sauver les autres, mais quand je m'approche, je m'aperçois que le jeune à un couteau planté dans la poitrine bien vers le cœur. Je m'en approche et il semble me voir.

- …. S'il vous plait… veillez sur Zexion… pour moi

Le blond ce met à pleurer.

- Qui est ce ?

- Mon ami d'enfance…il est important pour moi…il risque de m'en vouloir d'avoir essayé de jouer aux héros…mais je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive du mal…. Donnez-lui ça…s'il vous plait...

Il me tend un petit pendentif avec une pierre bleue, surement un cristal. Je le prends et sourit.-

- Je lui donnerai… repose toi petit.

- ... vous...vous me rappelez son père...Oh...il …va…m'en vouloir…

Il finit alors sa phrase dans les larmes et un sourire sur le visage. Je me relève, on ne m'avait pas dit que quelqu'un allait mourir avant….et puis.

- Hey toi tu sors d'où ?

Merde…j'ai été tellement troublé que j'ai pas penser à rester invisible….

- Heu…de nulle part…je suis déjà mort tu pourras rien faire…

- Hmm

- Ecoute, tu devrais poser ça…tu vas tuer des gens avec…

- C'est le but abruti….tu vois….un des flics de la ville à tuer mon frère et je l'ai vu entrer ici…il a pas pu en ressortir…alors…. Si il le faut pour le tuer je ferai sauter tout le monde avec.

- Ecoute pourquoi tuer des innocents ?

- Il les protège…alors si je peux lui tirer dans les pattes d'une manière je le ferai.

- Mais ils ne t'on rien fait ces gens ! regarde !

Je lui montre un bébé dans les bras de sa maman.

- Je m'en fiche….POURRITURE SORT DE TA CACHETTE !

Il m'ignore et cherche le policier en question. Et puis ….

- Bon je vais appuyer et je vais te crever !

Il se mit à rire et je me précipite vers lui pour l'empêcher de faire sa bêtise, mais à ce moment-là… une chose arriva et ça ce n'était pas prévu, une ombre me projeta hors de la banque m'envoyant bouler dans le ciel et là…..l'explosion se fit entendre, réduisant en cendre la banque et emportant les vies que j'étais censé sauver…. Je me pose sur le sol et m'approche.

- Non….

Je m'approche de la scène, vois des tas de cadavres au sol dont celui de l'homme. J'avais laissé faire ça… j'aurai pu intervenir et les sauver…comment ça se fait.

- N'interfère plus Ange. Cela n'est pas de ton ressort… tout ceci devait arriver.

Je me retourne et me retrouve nez à nez avec une créature encapuchonnée, le corps mince recouvert d'une longue cape noire, il porte en dessous un pantalon de cuir et une chemise noire, dans sa main une faux menaçante, la lame édentée comme une bouche démoniaque.

- Les anges ne devraient pas mettre leurs nez dans les histoires des faucheurs d'âmes…

- C'était une mission qu'on m'avait confiée…

- Hmpff..que t'on t'il promit pour sauver ces vies… la gloire ?

- Revivre…je ne devais pas mourir.

- Ils le disent à tous les anges. Chaque humain doit un jour mourir c'est le destin. Empêcher la mort d'un être vivant, en tue un qui ne devait pas mourir. C'est égoïste….

- Il y avait des bébés la dedans…

Je tournais autour de lui cherchant quelque chose….

- Je le sais …. Mais leur mort à donner naissance à un autre enfant quelque part dans le monde…tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable…ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu te fais manipuler par ce que tu penses être de bonnes personnes…

- Depuis quand les anges sont de mauvaises personnes ? qui est tu ?

- Moi ? je suis une faucheuse d'âme. Je viens recueillir l'âme des gens qui doivent mourir.

Je regarde le médaillon du jeune dans ma main en soupirant.

- ….encore une histoire d'amour foutue en l'air…

- …

La faucheuse semble un peu troublée par ma phrase, sa tête se tourne et il s'approche de moi, mes ailes commencent à se flétrir et à noircir comme si sa présence me les brûlait.

- Je peux ?

- Pourquoi ? …

Ça fait affreusement mal….ses ailes à lui, noires et duveteuses sont belles et longues, les plumes miroitent le feu derrière lui comme une ombre maléfique. Je lui tends quand même histoire qu'il se pousse. Il s'éloigne doucement et me rend l'objet.

- Désolé pour tes ailes. Ça devrait aller mieux. Cette chaîne… elle contient l'âme de ce garçon. Si son ami veut le retrouver je peux faire un marché avec lui et lui rendre le porteur. Mais évidemment il y'a un prix.

- Je le ferai moi-même. Pas besoin de faire du mal à son ami.

- Les autres là-haut refuseront. Ça ne les arrangera pas. Crois-moi, l'offrande n'est rien à côté de ce qu'il pourrait se faire lui-même subir pour retrouver son ami mort.

- Comment ça ?

- Je vois l'avenir dans certains objets. J'ai vu son suicide, son ami lui manquait trop. Un mort qui n'aurai jamais dû l'être, car ce gosse est celui qui devait te succéder dans les laboratoires. Zexion ne te rappelle rien ? ils t'on voler ta mémoire ma parole…

- ….j-je…non…

- Laisse-moi te rendre une partie. Supporte juste la douleur quelques minutes.

Il s'approche, mon corps et mes ailes brûlent, il pose sa main sur mon front et à ce moment je me remémore tout. Zexion, Demyx, Lexaeus… ceux qu'on appelait le trio. Zexion et Demyx se connaissaient depuis leur naissance, Lexaeus était le cousin de Demyx et aussi le confident des deux jeunes, il était comme le grand frère de la bande. Zexion m'appelait souvent papa… ce souvenir me tira une larme que je sentis balayée d'un doigt affectueux… la faucheuse était là devant moi soupirant.

- Tu comprends ? si tu te souvenais de tout tu aurais sauvé Demyx. Et sa vie ne les intéresse pas… seulement ils n'ont pas prévu celle de Zexion.

- Non….non je ne peux pas supporter ça.

- Après ta mort, Zexion est devenu dépressif, c'est grâce à Demyx qu'il a remonté la pente…il est amoureux. Si il apprend que Demyx est mort…il va … vas le voir. Evite ça.

- Ils vont me ….me tuer. Mais….Zexion est plus important.

- Bien vu. Cours.

Je le regarde et m'envole, je sens mes supérieurs m'appeler mais je les ignore, ma famille avant tout. J'arrive là où je vivais avant. J'entre doucement et vois Zexion assis sur son canapé, serrant une photo dans ses bras.

- Que fiche Demyx il est en retard…

J'entre doucement et m'approche de lui, puis doucement, appuis mes doigts sur son épaule avant de me découvrir.

- …papa ? m-mais….

- Shhht…écoute…il y a quelque chose que….

Il me saute dessus en pleurant lâchant sa photo. Ça me fend le cœur.

- Tu es revenu hein ? tu vas rester ?

Comment me tuer encore une fois….je frotte son dos.

- Non chéri…pas cette fois.

Je le couve de mes ailes comme un bébé et le berce. La chute va être douloureuse pour lui.

- Zexion…je dois te dire quelque chose….

Je lui tend le médaillon de Demyx tristement, il l'attrape du bout des doigts et le serre dans sa main.

- Qu'est-ce que ?...

- Il….il …est …. Il est mort Zexion…il a voulu défendre les otages d'une banque et il a pris un coup de couteau en plein cœur… je suis désolé de venir pour ça…il m'a demandé de te donner ceci...

Son visage blêmit…et puis il se mit à pleurer, s'engouffrant dans mes bras. Je l'entoure de mes ailes et vois la faucheuse apparaitre derrière lui.

- Il m'avait promis de jamais m'abandonner….Demyx…

- Demyx n'aurai pas du mourir….

- Non.

- Que..

Zexion se retourna et se colla à moi l'air apeuré.

- Zexion….ton ami est partit alors qu'il n'était pas prévu. Je peux te le rendre mais ça te coutera quelque chose…

- …je….je n'ai rien à offrir…

Il tremblait contre moi rien qu'à l'idée de perdre quelque chose de plus grave…

- Ne craint rien…tu n'es pas obliger de m'offrir un truc cher tu peux me le fabriquer.

- Hein ? alors….vous n'avez pas besoin de mon âme ou un truc du genre ?

- Ahaahahhahaaaa

Il se mit à rire, un rire à tomber, doux et féminin …

- Mais non ! pas forcément ! j'aime le chocolat ! vous regardez trop la télé vous….

- Je vais en faire un !

Zexion courra dans la cuisine préparer quelque chose, je m'approche de lui mais pas trop, sentant mes ailes cramer. Je l'observe un peu. Il tourne sa tête vers moi mais je ne vois toujours pas son visage.

- … Oui ?

- Hein ? heu rien…je me demande juste ce que votre capuche cache

- Rien de beau crois-moi, les faucheuses sont hideuses et repoussantes….

- Hmm….

Le type s'assied sur le canapé et attend, je sens son regard vers moi mais je laisse faire. Zexion arrive un peu après, un bon gâteau bien chaud dans les mains.

- Hmm ça sent si bon…. Pose le je me charge de te rendre ton ami. Voyons….

Il sortit un tas de boules flottante et en attrapa une bleue saphir devant lui avant de lui tendre.

- Il suffit juste d'un petit bisou et ça ira.

- U-un quoi ?

Son visage devint alors tout rouge, et il serra la sphère dans sa main.

- Un bisou, il redeviendra normal. Bon moi je dois y aller on m'appelle ! hmm viens ici toi !

Il attrape le gâteau et disparu d'un coup. Zexion approche ses lèvres doucement de la sphère un peu mal à l'aise alors je me retourne et attend jusqu'à entendre un cri aigue de celui-ci. En me retournant, je vis alors Demyx entièrement nu assis au sol, Zexion sur ses genoux.

- …Deeeeemyyyyxxxxxx…..VA T HABILLER ESPECE DE SALE PERVERS !

- HYAAA ME TAPE PAS !

Je me mit à rire en regardant la scène, Demyx s'éclipsa et Zexion me sauta dessus.

- Papa…revient me voir hein ?

- Je te promets rien mais… je vais essayer… prenez soin de vous. Je dois partir..

Je pars sans me retourner sinon je sens que je vais pleurer. Je rentre direct et évidemment on m'attend.

- Tu as échoué.

- Vous m'avez menti …

- C'est la vie Vexen

- Non ! vous la faites comme vous voulez….vous auriez pu me le dire… me voler mes souvenirs précieux pour votre utilité, vous êtes des …

- Tu es là grâce à nous ne l'oublie pas. Retourne dans ton sanctuaire je veux plus te voir.

- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus.

Je m'en vais dans ma pièce mais il me retint encore une fois.

- N'oublie pas, ne traîne pas trop avec les faucheuses…tu y perdrais ta seconde vie et ne plus exister. Considère ton existence comme un don.

- … tss….

Je rentre donc dans mon sanctuaire et y reste cloitré…la seule chose de bien est d'avoir repris mon fils dans mes bras. Une fois. Mais….j'aurai aimé voir ce sale sac à puce et son maître de nouveau..

**Et voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa évidemment le Zemyx n'est pas fini :D rendez vous dans le prochain chapitre :3**


	5. La mission, passage dans le rang ennemi

Haha voici un nouveau chapitre ! Bon je sais que cette fiction n'est pas lue par beaucoup de gens, du moins pas forcément appréciée mais j'aurai aimé tout de même savoir ce que vous en pensez réellement… d'ailleurs si parmi vous il y a des fans de marvex dites-moi le j'en cherche désespérément ! Surtout que je suis sure qu'elle est lue pour les autres couples. Ce n'est pas forcément un pairing qui plait j'en suis consciente, mais quand on aime lire on lit pour l'histoire en général donc bon, je continuerai à en écrire car moi j'aime ça.

En ce moment j'ai un gros coup de blues pour l'écriture et franchement je me tâte à dire que ce sera ma dernière histoire. Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai encore des fictions à finir. Alors je pense, que je vais achever celles que j'ai commencées et stopper surement l'écriture un moment. Je pense que même en disant ça, entre nous, je posterai tout de même des os de temps en temps mais je ne ferai surement plus de fictions à plusieurs chapitres.

Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5 : La mission, passage dans le rang ennemi.**

Cela faisait déjà trois semaines que je ruminais dans mon lit, la tronche contre l'oreiller-nuage. J'avais décidé de bouder. On m'avait proposé des petits boulots que j'avais refusés prétextant la fatigue. Oui je le suis moralement. J'étais manipulé, on m'a menti. Mais allez savoir lequel des deux m'a mentit.

Je me gratte la tête pour la centième fois et je me mets sur le dos, observant le plafond-nuage qui bouge doucement. Ces nuages me stressent plus qu'autre chose, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un centre psychiatrique pour anges….je me redresse et regarde le mur-nuage….merde…faut vraiment que je dégage d'ici avant de péter un câble. Je sors discrètement de ma chambre et passe dans l'autre monde sans autorisation, évidemment. Je décide de passer voir Zexion, mon fils doit se sentir mieux maintenant.

Mon chemin à sa maison ne me prend pas de temps, je le vois en train de boire son chocolat avec Demyx. Je toque donc à la fenêtre et il se retourne et cours vers moi en souriant. La fenêtre s'ouvre et il me saute dessus, passant littéralement par la fenêtre…

- Zexion on est dans le vide tu sais….

- Oui mais tu vas me tenir hein ?

- Bien sûr… comment tu vas ?

- Je déjeunais avec Dem, après on va en cours et toi ?

- Je m'ennuie là-haut.

J'entre dans la maison et le pose au sol, Demyx viens me saluer en souriant, il a l'air heureux.

- Faites gaffe sur la route, si vous croisez un chat noir bien grassouillet évitez le.

- Mais oui ne t'en fait pas.

- C'est lui qui m'a tuer je te rappelle.

- Oh. Tu as retrouvé à qui il était ?

- Eh bien oui…

- Tu rougis papa…

- N'importe quoi…..

- Elle est jolie ?

- Non… enfin si….mais….roh mais chut !

Je boude en tailleur dans les airs comme un gosse et regarde Demyx. Il lorgne sur Zexion d'une manière que je n'avais jamais encore vue et me regarde en souriant.

- Dites-moi beau papa….vous êtes pas amoureux d'un vivant quand même ?

- Non.

- Hmmm mouai c'est ça…. Bref. Zexy on va être en retard.

Les deux gosses se lèvent et se préparent. Zexion embrasse ma joue et part en courant me disant au revoir. Le voir heureux avec Demyx me rend un peu nostalgique, je commence à sortir et me retrouve nez à nez avec quelqu'un que je connais. Mademoiselle la faucheuse d'âme m'attend gentiment devant la porte….

- Que…..oui ?

- J'ai une mission pour toi.

- Oh non surement pas. C'est fini je reste dans l'entre monde je m'en fiche de ressusciter ou pas. Je veux qu'on me lâche.

- C'est à propos de ta première mission….. le jeune Sora que tu as aidé est dans le coma tu dois le ramener. Ce n'était pas prévu. Sa vie ne devait pas être atteinte une nouvelle fois. Il semblerait que les anges en aient décidé ainsi.

- Quoi …. Non….je l'avais aidé ce gosse. Il lui est arrivé quoi ?

- Un échafaud lui est tombé dessus. Il était à moitié mort. Je l'ai mis dans le coma. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser vivant, il n'y a que toi qui puisses le sauver vu que tu es le premier à l'avoir aider. Tu peux le réveiller et le laisser vivre. Mais autant te dire que les anges n'accepteront pas ton choix.

- Je les emmerde.

- Bien. Bien je t'y emmène.

Je m'envole avec elle, ses ailes largement plus larges que les miennes, je me disais que c'était une chanceuse.

- Si ils découvrent que je viens d'accepter une de tes requêtes ils vont me tuer.

- Non. Tu es trop précieux. Tu es un des rares à pouvoir agir avec les humains tu crois qu'ils ne bougent pas pourquoi ? ils n'ont pas ce don.

- Comment ça ?

- Pouvoir interagir avec les êtres vivants et les sauver. Tu n'es pas réellement un ange tu es plus ce qu'on appelle chez nous un Passeur. Ce sont des humains qui meurent sans raisons, quand ce n'est pas leur heure. La plupart du temps, ce sont des gens qui ont un bon fond mais qui sont seuls. Tu devais avoir le cœur vide de sentiments. Je parle d'amour là.

- Tu veux dire que j'ai acquis ce pouvoir parce que je suis mort sans être aimé ?

- C'est ça en partie. Les Passeurs sont des humains morts avec la solitude.

- Mais j'avais Zexion….

- Un être ne suffit pas si le cœur n'en a pas vraiment le sentiment fort. Zexion est ton fils adoptif pas ton petit ami tu vois ?

- En gros. Je suis un des seuls humains mort à n'avoir jamais été aimé d'amour ?

- C'est ça. Pour le moment tu es le seul. C'est pour ça que tout le monde veux ton pouvoir. Les faucheurs d'âmes aussi aimeraient t'avoir à leurs côtés. Mais eux, ils ne sont pas manipulateurs, c'est pour cela qu'ils ne t'embêtent pas, en revanche, ils m'ont demandé de veiller sur tes décisions. Je suis de toute manière le seul qui puisse t'aider.

- …le seul ?

- Oui. je suis un descendant direct de celui qui viens d'en bas….sauf que j'ai décidé d'être libre. J'ai de la chance qu'il respecte mes choix.

- Tu es le fils du diable ?

Ma tronche à du vraiment être ridicule vu le fou rire qu'il a et puis…

- T'es un mec ?

Il rit tellement qu'il est obligé de se poser sur un toit.

- Bien-sûr que oui ! mes vêtements me moulent de partout tu devrais l'avoir remarqué non ?

- Désolé je ne suis pas intéresser par ce genre de choses….

- Hmm c'est pour ça que ton pouvoir est aussi fort, t'es encore vierge.

Je sens mon visage me brûler et je me détourne de lui hyper mal à l'aise.

Pfff…continuons notre route, au lieu de parler de ça… sinon…

On se remet à voler. Je suis encore mal à l'aise…

- Oui ?

- Si tu es le fils de lui en bas…ça veut dire que tu peux tuer les gens ?

- Non. Même mon père ne tue personne. C'est selon les morts qui viennent, s'ils ont commis de graves délits dans leur vie ils sont en bas. Mais franchement, mon père n'est pas un tortionnaire comme le dit les légendes humaines. Les tueurs et les criminels sont punis avec des travaux et la plupart du temps on leur montre ce qu'ils ont fait et ce que ça à couter la famille. Si ils ne sont pas touchés par cela, on leur fait subir jusqu'à ce qu'il supplissent. Après, quand ils se tiennent à carreau, on a une salle de jeux avec des cartes et tout. C'est bête mais mon père n'aime pas laisser les gens s'ennuyer.

- Hmm….ça à l'air plus animé que sur les nuages. Je devenais fou, j'ai cru que j'allais tuer tous les anges à cause de leurs mur-nuages, plafond-nuage, lit-nuage…. J'en ai assez….

- Alors œuvre pour toi-même. A toi d'estimer si la mort des gens est réellement utile. Mais en prenant les bonnes décisions. Un mort rapporte une vie. Ne l'oublie pas.

- Je peux rester seul alors ? mais….je vais faire quoi tout seul.

- Ah ça c'est un choix. Nous y sommes. Voilà l'hôpital.

Nous entrons dans la chambre du petit brun et je remarque plusieurs choses, la première, Riku son copain assis sur une chaise, la tête posée sur le lit de Sora, ses mains liées aux siennes. Il dormait profondément mais son visage ne trompait personne, il a surement du pleurer de longues heures. Et puis l'autre chose, c'est Sora, pas dans le coma, non son ectoplasme qui plane sur le lit face à Riku, tête baissée.

- Riku … pardon de te rendre triste….

- Pourquoi je le vois en double ?

- Il n'est pas censé être mort, tu peux lui parler.

- Sora ?

Le gamin me regarde.

- Oh Vexen ….

Sa voix tremble et ses yeux sont plein de larmes.

- Je ne veux pas mourir ! je veux rester avec Riku !

Je regarde la faucheuse.

- Je suis censé faire quoi pour le ramener ?

- Simplement en recollant son âme à son corps. Moi si j'y touche, il va disparaitre.

- …d'accord. Juste ça ?

- Vexen….fait juste gaffe à ne pas laisser un de tes cheveux à lui. Ni même le toucher de peau à peau. Si quelque chose de ton corps le touche pendant le processus, son âme restera collée à la tienne et là, il va définitivement mourir…

- Oh…je vais essayer…

Je commence par attacher mes cheveux, je les tire dans une queue de cheval haute et les enroule pour ne laisser aucun cheveu dépasser. Ensuite je chope les gants de la faucheuse pour les enfiler. J'attrape donc les deux bras fantomatiques de Sora et le poussa vers son corps. Sora ferma les yeux et le fantôme disparu progressivement. Je me recule vers la faucheuse et lui rend ses gants, son bras droit ayant décidément, même pas de chaire….

- Ton bras…

- Oh ça ? c'est normal !

Il fait bouger ses doigts osseux, ça me choque presque mais lui ça l'amuse. Sora ouvre ses yeux et sa main vient s'enfouir dans les cheveux de Riku.

- Riku….

- Hhm…qu'est-ce-que….Sora !

Il lui saute dessus, s'allongeant carrément sur lui. Il l'embrassa doucement enroulant ses bras autour de lui.

- Riku je suis content ! l'ange est venu encore me sauver !

- …Sora. C'est….non rien. Je suis heureux que tu sois vivant….j'aurai pas pu vivre sans toi.

Son visage vira au rouge, Sora était heureux et ça me faisait plaisir. Je regarde la faucheuse, lui aussi avait un bug devant la scène, il avait les deux mains liées et il dansait sur place….

- Oh pardon…j'aime les histoires d'amour… bon…sortons et laissons leur de l'intimité. Je pense que cette nuit vas être la leur.

Il ricane doucement et sort de la chambre, je le suis et au moment de passer par la fenêtre, mes ailes me répondent plus, je chutai de l'étage et la faucheuse m'attrapa dans ses bras.

- Hey ça ne vas pas ?

- …mes ailes n'ont pas voulu marcher….

- Ils sont surement en train de te faire comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas contents avec ta décision….

- Ils ont voulu me tuer encore une fois ?

- Non te faire peur. Tu es déjà mort tu sais.

Il rit doucement et me garde dans ses bras, il reprend son vol, je trouve qu'il est bien plus rapide que moi. Je m'accroche à lui et il se pose sur la cime d'un arbre touffu.

- Ici ils ne te trouveront pas.

- Mais c'est un arbre, ils me trouveront !

- Pas celui-ci… il est particulier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les anges n'arrivent pas à le trouver.

- Merci…

Je regarde mes ailes et les tripote.

- Je ne pourrais pas m'en servir ?

- Je ne sais pas…faudra voir demain. Repose-toi ici. Moi je retourne chez moi…

- Je ne veux pas rester seul ! j'en ai assez…. La solitude là-haut m'as rendu dingue.

- Tu veux que je reste ?

- Ouai…

- Okay…

Il s'allonge contre l'arbre et me fait signe de venir, c'est un peu étroit mais y'a de la place dans ce creux pour y dormir. Je me colle contre lui et ferme les yeux. C'est agréable de sentir une présence, il a le corps chaud pour une faucheuse mais je m'en fiche, je suis contre lui et ferme les yeux, je sens son bras passer autour de mes épaule et ma tête se colle à son torse doucement. Je me suis vite endormi sentant tout de même ses doigts s'enrouler dans mes cheveux…

Le matin était froid donc je me resserrai contre la présence près de moi. J'ouvre mes yeux doucement et sa tête se tourne vers moi.

- Déjà réveiller ? tu es matinal !

- Hhm…j'ai encore sommeil.

Je tire sa cape sur ma tête et referme les yeux. Je me sens bien. Et puis….

- ….merde ! Lève-toi.

Je me lève brusquement et le regarde il a l'air à l'affût, je me penche et vois des anges supérieurs survoler les environs.

- Ils te cherchent….

- Mais pourquoi ? ils me veulent quoi ?

- …Vexen, tu as sauvé quelqu'un qui aurai dû mourir et en plus tu as dormit avec une faucheuse d'âme… ça les a irrité.

- ….peuvent pas me foutre la paix ? je veux être libre.

- Tant que tes ailes sont blanches tu seras persécuté ….

- Hein ?

- Oui les ailes blanches sont le signe de ton appartenance là-haut. Donc ils te considèrent à eux.

- Mais je fais comment pour les changer ?

- ….tu n'as jamais connu la légende de l'ange déchu ?

- Vaguement.

- Tu dois faire quelque chose de mal pour les avoir. Comme tuer quelqu'un ou simplement perdre une part de pureté.

- Je ne peux pas tuer … et ….ça non plus.

- Pas forcément sexuellement tu sais.

- Comment ça ?

- De simples caresses sont considérées comme impures. Ou prendre un bain nu avec une personne de même sexe que toi. Ils ne sont pas très ouvert tu sais. Y'a pleins de manières.

-….je sais pas….même pour moi ça me paraît…gênant.

- Fait au moins une chose qui t'enlèvera ton innocence. N'importe.

- Je réfléchirai…

Il m'attrape dans ses bras et s'envole, on a les supérieurs à nos trousses normal quoi. Il passe dans une ruelle et les sèmes. Il me colle au mur et reste devant moi de longues minutes probablement à me regarder.

- Quoi ?

- Hmm rien…

Je me rends aussi compte qu'en scrutant bien dans sa capuche, je vois ses yeux briller un peu au fond, un peu bleus je pense.

- Tu veux devenir maitre de toi-même ?

- Oui…je veux juste ne plus à retourner en haut.

- Je t'aiderai alors. Mais suis-moi. Ne me lâche pas.

Je le regarde sans rien dire cherchant à voir son visage, il me plante son propre regard dans le miens à croire qu'il essaye de me dire quelque chose.

- On les tient ! Vexen rentre toute suite !

Les anges nous ont retrouvés. La faucheuse me tiens contre lui et recule de la ruelle, il commence à reprendre son vol mais retombe vite au sol avec moi.

- Ah ! lâchez-moi !

- On te tient toi aussi fauteur de trouble !

La faucheuse était au sol les pieds pris dans un cordage, un ange supérieur m'attrapa et s'envola avec moi sur les épaules. Je regarde en bas, ils essayent de capturer la faucheuse mais il se libère et me regarde.

- Sauve-toi ! je me débrouillerai les laisse pas t'emmener !

Je lui hurle quasiment dessus et il recule.

- Je viendrais te chercher Vexen ! je te le promets !

Il s'envole plus loin poursuivit par les autres. Quant à moi, une fois là-haut, je suis confronté aux anges. On m'insulte de traitre… on finit par m'enfermer dans une cage. Le vieux barbu s'approche et me regarde.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'en approcher.

- Il ne m'a jamais mentit contrairement à vous.

- Hmpf…tu le crois vraiment ?

- Je me demande si le ciel abrite des anges ou des imbéciles qui ne savent pas gérer le bien et le mal…

- Rit bien Vexen, tu vas passer ta vie d'ange dans cette cage. L'éternité c'est long.

- Je vous pisse dessus ! je vous emmerde !

Je cris bien fort pour qu'on m'entende et m'assied au sol les ailes étalées sur le sol me servant plus. Je repense juste à ce moment unique dans ma vie que ce soit humaine ou ange ou j'ai pu enfin dormir contre quelqu'un. C'était agréable…en parlant de ça…je pourrais plus aller voir Marluxia…. Je soupire tristement dans la cage repensant à cette petite tête rose qui souriait. Je suis un imbécile. Si je sors j'irai le voir et shooter le cul de son chat.

Des jours passèrent, je ne revis plus la lumière, ni la faucheuse ni même les anges. Je me sentais seul, perdu et j'avais froid, j'essaye encore une fois de sortir de la cage, les mains abîmées à force de vouloir tordre les barreaux. Mon cœur se serra encore une fois, je ne peux pas sortir. Un ange viens encore m'apporter à manger sans même montrer sa sale gueule. Je mange plus tellement j'en ai assez. Je me mets en boule et sanglote doucement souhaitant vraiment que je sorte.

Je venais une fois de plus de cocher une case à mon « calendrier » sur le mur ça faisait trois mois que j'étais enfermé. Je ne recevais même plus à manger vu que je le laissais pourrir devant ma cage. Après tout, la nourriture pour un ange est un plaisir vu qu'il ne peut pas mourir de faim… je tape encore à ces barreaux, mes cheveux ne sont même plus attachés volant partout autour de moi. Mes ailes lourdes pendantes à mes côtés inutiles.

- Sortez-moi de là….

Je deviens fou, j'attrape le barreau et tire comme un malade essayant de les briser, j'hurle comme un dingue, ressemblant plus à des cris de bêtes qu'on égorge. Et puis, j'entends des cris mais pas les miens. Je me relève et me colle aux barreaux…. La porte s'arrache, je vois une longue lame noire en sortir déchirant la porte. La faucheuse était là, tenant sa faux dans sa main osseuse.

- Recule !

- Je me colle au fond de la cage et il défonce les barreaux à coups de lames et m'attrape contre lui.

- On s'arrache…. Et vite.

On sort et je remarque les anges au sol assommés. On repart des nuages et m'amène à l'arbre, m'allonge doucement, mes yeux ne s'ouvrent plus moi qui pensait que c'était déjà la nuit. La lumière me faisait juste mal. Il m'enferme dans sa cape dans le noir complet et je sens ses lèvres s'écraser sur les miennes….

- Hhm…..que…

- Shhh….laisse toi faire… tu veux prendre ta liberté, ceci est impure. Un baiser avec le fils du diable y'a pas pire Vexen. Laisse toi faire.

- Je hhm…

Il revient sur mes lèvres demandant doucement que je le laisse entrer, sa langue touche la mienne, je rougit mais le laisse faire, je suis à l'ombre de sa cape, ses lèvres sur les miennes… ma main passe sur son torse et je le repousse.

- Tu m'empêche de respirer…

- Pardon. Regarde ça marche.

Je regarde mes ailes, progressivement devenir grises, et prendre une couleur dégradée du gris blanc au noir. Elles ne sont pas noire corbeau comme les siennes mais je les trouve plus jolies ainsi. Elles fonctionnent de nouveau, je remarque même qu'elles sont plus légères.

- Je suis enfin tranquille ?

- Oui ils ne peuvent plus te retrouver. Tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller seul maintenant.

Sa voix est moins stressée.

- Je dois aller voir quelqu'un… tu viens ?

- Oh ? tu dois aller voir qui ?

- Une personne qui me hante depuis quelques temps, je dois savoir ce que je ressens réellement.

Il me regarde, et croise les bras avant de rire doucement.

- D'accord allons-y !

Je lui souris légèrement et m'envole vers la maison du policier. Je passe par sa fenêtre et regarde la pièce. Je ne vois que son gros patapouf de chat qui dort sur le lit, je l'attrape et le regarde.

- Dit moi sale grosse feignasse, ou est ton maître ?

- Meaow….* signification = j'en sais rien laisse-moi dormir xD*

- Hhm…

Je repose le sac à puce et regarde autour, son lit est fait, rien à bouger, tout est rangé mais plein de poussière.

- On dirai qu'il est pas rentré depuis des lustres…. J'espère qu'il va bien.

Le chat bouge ses fesses de son lit et se frotte aux pieds de la faucheuse. Il miaule fort semblant lui réclamer quelque chose.

- Tiens il est amical ?

- Oui …. Disons qu'il est amical quand il connait.

- Tu viens souvent ici ?!

- En quelque sorte….

- Je…

Il rit doucement et baisse sa capuche….

- oh….merde…

...

**Et oui…. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui XD à la prochaine :D**


End file.
